therebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingame Ranks
''Before Hand Information: You are not only promoted because you learn your spells ICly, you are also promoted after whether you can EMOTE good aswell as simply roleplay good. Helping out and doing tasks is also good. By having a large amount of Death Points shows how much you help around. Do your best at all times, you are free to joke around by try to keep it in the guild chat. Try keep your best grammar up, atleast ICly for best performance! Good luck! Rank List '''Guild Master/ The Oracle - Ignaeus 'Heini' Runebane / Zanzil, the Oracle.' Main Leaders -'' Ryder Wrathbane, Lorthermur Pendragon and Menelaus'' (More might come)' *'Information: ''Main Leaders are gathered Veterans from our old guild The Undead Scourge. They are the main Council and leadership over Wrath of the Remnants. However, Zanzil(Heini) always has the last call. This is also the highest rank you can obtain and are only suited for those chosen by us. It's extremely rare and you MUST be a professional roleplayer.'' ' '''Scourgelord *'Information: 'As Scourgelord, you are a minor officer and has more authority then the most. Mostly, Scourgelords are chosen for their great leadership and skill. However, you must work hard to obtain your trust in order to get this rank. Faction Leaders are mostly given this. ' '''Legend *'Information: 'The Legend rank is a rank that represents two choices, one of them being the Lich rank and one of them being the Behemoth rank. Check the Death Points article for more information. *''Being an Lich or an Behemoth indicates that you are either a strong melee or caster. Whichever you choose to be. You are one of the powerfulliest in the Cult and is never an easy opponent. If you reach this rank, you have enough knowledge and can take on own apprentices in your section whether it's a magical or physical path. You may NOT have/choose both.'' : ' '''Battlemaster *'Information: 'The Battlemaster rank indicates that you have done well and has almost completed your training. It shows great potential to your masteries. You are your masters best trainee and are often assisting him/her or one of the Legends. You are at the edge of becoming a Behemoth/Lich. '' '''Champion - Melee and Caster' *'Information: 'As a Champion you are considered strong. You are now given more serious and advanced tasks to prove your loyalty and skills. You are also reliable to your comrades. They can now entrust you with guarding tasks without doubting you'd fail them. Disciple / Acolyte (Melee / Caster Rank) *'Information: 'You have now improved ever since last you were promoted. You have shown fast progress aswell as a few new tricks. And you now start to look into more advanced spells and attacks. The hard adventure starts here. Novice *'Information: 'You now know the basics of you art. Whether it's Melee or Spell-casting.You start to show interest in your master's eyes because of your fast progress. Initiate *'Information: 'You are a beginner and have either been converted by one of the Main Leaders or you came to pledge your loyalty freely. You know a few tricks but nothing that over rules your rank. The first rank is the most requiering, as it requires patience. Obeying your superiors is the best way of showing interest in others eyes. Do your best, and remember.. have patience!